Words of a Broken Heart
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: "From the beginning..." "...To the End."


I'MMMMM BACCCK!

Oh my gosh you guys. I mean I know you guys were sad when I wouldn't be updating for awhile, but you guys actually seemed really supportive of me not posting and doing my things.

So my brother is home now. I've been spending time with him, I've got a chance to relax, hang with him. I have not, however, started physical therapy yet. Mostly because me and my mom keep forgetting to call and get it setup(A+ for memory). Speaking of which(not really) do you guys watch supernatrual and Doctor Who? Cause I do. And they just put the 7th season of DOCTOR WHO ON NETFLIX OAUEFLIAULFIUHAEIUFHA SO EXCITE! CANNOT. CONTAIN. EXCITE.

Onto reviews!

GG- Thanks you very much GG ^_^

Eve Harp- I did! It was very fun to catch up with my bro.

Fl0ra- Yes. It is very important.

Aria- ARIA-CHAN I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH TO ASIDUFALSIUDFH.

smarticles103- I know. Doesn't it just suck to have siblings leave? You just want to hug them and never let go.

Pixies Between The Pages- Awwwww I love all you guys to! :)

Anyways. I just wanted to say I love all you guys, thanks for all the support for me going away for a little, and sorry this isn't a chapter of Together Forever. I thought just to get back in the swing of things I would make a one shot like I used to. Enjoy my Lovelies.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fast

Moving or capable of moving at high speeds.

Kid Flash was fast. That was common knowledge. Very common knowledge. Like the sky was blue, or that Starfire loves mustard. He could zoom around the world five times in just seconds. And he loved being fast. Of course it had its disadvantages(can't run in anything other than his suit. It proves to very very flammable), but for the most part it was awesome. He thought nothing could slow him down.

Well until he met Jinx.

There was just something about her that made him want to slow down. To stop and just bask in her presence. Of course she wouldn't allow that. She would hex him before he could stand by her even a second, but that just made him want to stand still more. It's weird to think about. Kid Flash wanting to stand still.

But thats just what she did to him

Outspoken

Spoken without reserve.

Jinx always had something ready. A snide remark, a quick comeback, a sharp insult. Even for her team. Even more for her team. She could often dumbfound people just by speaking with how she had a response to everything. How nothing they said surprised her or made her shocked or scared. Not only that, but she spoke her mind, and didn't care what people said.

But then Kid Flash came.

For once in her life, she was left speechless. Well on the outside she wasn't, she was just her snide self. But on the inside she just had no idea what to say. Someone cared? About her? Someone wanted her... On their side? What?! She really had no idea what to say. Yes she did throw insult after insult(and also hexes, but whatever) at him, but she didn't find herself as willing to speak her mind and let the remarks flow out like they usually do. She was more confused than she had ever been in her life.

Self Confident

Trusting one's abilities, qualities, and judgment.

Kid Flash is very cocky. There is no question in that. He knows he's good at what he does, and isn't afraid to point it out every 5 seconds.

But then he tried to convert Jinx.

After her team somehow managed to knock him out, his confidence faltered just slightly. Though he knew he could get out of the cage, he was still baffled at how that had happened. Not to be sexist or anything, but how this girl had kicked his butt.

And thats what drew him to her. She seemed like the only one who could make him question his abilities.

Ambitious

Having or showing the desire and determination to succeed.

Jinx so badly wanted to be apart of the BrotherHood. And Kid Flash be damned if she wasn't going to. Because if she didn't get in, it was going to be his fault. She just had to get in. She would deny it until cows fly, but it was mostly because she just wanted to be accepted. She didn't really care how. She had the ambition. The power. The smarts. And she was willing to do anything to get in.

Except for hand over the containment field to Madam Rouge.

But then after that, something changed. She had a different ambition. And although she would never confess it...

She wanted this one much more.

Witty

Showing quick and inventive humour.

Kid Flash is very smooth with words. He can come up with just the right words to make a girl swoon, enemies seethe, and friends... Well... Seethe. It just adds to his charm.

Well then Jinx showed up. His wittiness just seemed to spark up more. He didn't know why he liked teasing the pink haired girl so much. Maybe it was how cute her mad face was. He really didn't know. But deep inside, he felt like an awkward teen boy around her. Even though the words still came out of his mouth like butter, he felt like a gangly teenager asking a girl out to prom. Even after she joined the Teen Titans. Even after they started dating. Even after he actually did ask her to prom.

But maybe he needed it. Because according to Jinx, it made her want to slap him across the face with a hex.

From The Start...

The beginning.

"Need a little luck?"

"It's just a myth! Who are you?"

"Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive."

"Are you suppose to be a good guy or something?"

"One of the best."

"Well? Aren't you going to take me to jail?"

"I thought I'd get to know ya first."

"Huh."

...To the End.

"Jinx please! Just hold on a little longer!"

"..."

"Waly..."

"I promise Lucky! They are almost here! Just hold on! Think about Rosy!"

"I...ad..."

"W-What?"

"I'm... Glad... You messed up... My team at the museum..."

"P-Please Lucky... Please..."

"I... Love... You... So much... Wally."

"I love you to... Lucky... T-That's why you can't die!"

"..."

"Jinx?"

"..."

"Oh god... Please... Jinx..."

"..."

"Wake up."

"Lucky... Lucky!..."

"..."

"LUCKY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The words that describe us stay in my head. And more slowly added over the years. But there is one that broke my heart, even more than it already was.

"Mommy?"

Daddy why are they laying mommy in that hole?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Probably one of the most random and not very well put together stories ever, but I got kinda teary eyed at the end. If you didn't get that, Jinx died(surprise surprise another fanfic where I kill off Jinx) and the last one was when they were burying her and Rosally reacting to it, being the young child she is. I'm sorry if this sucked at didn't have any real guidelines.


End file.
